black_omenfandomcom-20200214-history
Silent Communication
They Control Us With Language The Avox Speak A Silent Language Because of The Politically Unstable Nature of Panem The Avox Are Silent On Social Media Often Utilizing One Social Media Account For Multiple Avox Many of Their Utility Vehicles Have Computers In Them These Computers All Use The Same Social Media Account For Text Messaging This Means Much of Their Communication Is In Writing The Avox Have To Communicate This Way Because They Don't Speak A Loaded Language The Avox Actually Are Mortal And They Have Free Will Their Society Is Actually A Free And Open Society And Lacks Bias IP Traceback The Avox Utilize IP Traceback To Force Feed Text Messages Through An Enemy Server This Is Because Americans Never Had An Internet Protocol Copyrighted To Their Name This Means Every Internet Protocol Is In Question And Unless You Can Create Your Own Internet Protocol There Probably Won't Be Internet For Much Longer File Transfer Protocol The Avox Utilize Simple Text For Long Range Communications This Means Text Editors And Other File Formats Overlay Networks An overlay network is a computer network that is built on top of another network. This Is Happening Because We Can't Use Your Network It Don't Work We Don't Understand Your Protocol The Internet was originally built as an overlay upon the telephone network, We Need To Know The Phones Are Still Gonna Work When And If We Successfully Fix The Problem the telephone network is increasingly turning into an overlay network built on top of the Internet. And That's A Rising Threat Because Someone Is Trying To Shut Our Country Off So We Overlay Every Time You Censor Us Because We Don't Know What Your Doing or Why Peer To Peer Overlay Networks There's No Higher End Network Other Then What We Did We Had To Stay Alive We Had No Choice And Unless It's Possible To Overcome The Limitations of Network Congestion And Internet Lag There's Never Gonna Be A Higher End Network Most Nations Don't Gotta Bitstream Their Own Communications Overlaying The Enemy Network One By One The Enemy Was Defeated By The Packet Loss I'd Say Now That We're Calling Our Amendments "Fatwas" I'd Like To See How They Claim Freedom Now That We've Finally Won And Have Finally Gotten Our Bill of Rights In A Different Format That's More Anonymous And With IP Routing We Are As Good As Syrian Cuck Has To Offer When We Fix The Firmware And The Software We Will Have Everything Stupid Simplified So That Everyone Can Understand How Stupid This Problem Was Becoming I'd Say That Hacker Was Defeated On The Buffer Overflow Open Source Programming Languages The Programming Language We Developed As Avox Is Called Athame Named After The Dagger It Is Completely Open Source And It's Text-Based This Means Every Letter And Number Is Executable Because When We Reverse Engineered Your Firmware We Did Not Even Have An Operating System I'd Say Your Gonna Have To Give Us The Benefit of The Doubt When You Can Convert .txt To .exe Because This Is A Simple Computer Function The �� Icon Is Firmware The �� Icon Is Software These Are Two Icons Are Avox Pictograms Simplified To Explain What Video Game Format Were Used To Buying At A Retail Store And What Format Were Converting Video Games To I Highly Suggest Studying The Two Formats Because Both Were Once Tangible Formats These Are Free Licenses That We Agree To Which Should Not Involve This Much Censorship Free Licenses Are Shipped With Software As An End User License Agreement This Is Why We Agree To Them Anyway Because Do We Not Have Freedom of Information I'd Say We Agreed To Enough Free Licenses To Justify Another World War Believe Me As Avox We Are The Last Line of Defense Because We Have No Rank No File or Even A Citizenship After What We Did Creative Commons Is The One We Go By As Avox I Came To Earth By Stargate Whose Flying The Two Skelters That SJ-7 Is Still In The Transfer I Encountered Someone In The Woods But I Know Where The Hidden Entrance To The Transfer Is At It's Hard To Miss It's A Big Hole In The Ground That I Dug Leading To A Transcontinental Tunnel If Someone Filled In That Hole I'd Need A Waypoint To Find That Tunnel The Blast Doors of That Checkpoint Slammed Shut I Knew They Were Gonna Blast That Section The Hazard Protection of My Exosuit Protects Against That But I Had To Get Away From The Primary Blast Radius That's Why I Was In The Woods I'd Say You Need A Better False Flag Because I'd Say Lavinia Has Powerful Friends